It's Only the Beginning
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: The witches used in the Silas massacre are back and looking for vengeance. what will a certain hybrid do when his light is kidnapped along with her witchy friend. Tyler is a d*@! in this. No Klayley baby...yayyyy! The story is better than the summary! xoxo


Caroline's POV

_Why won't he answer the frickin' phon_e I growled as once again, his phone went to voicemail.

"Klaus! Now really isn't the time for you to decide you're over me! Please call me back, I need you...erm...I mean we need your help, _pleas_e Klaus" I sighed softly and hung up.

Me, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie are behind the bleachers trying to get a hold of Klaus so we can cure Damon of the Werewolf bite Tyler gave him.

My phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hello?"  
"Hello love, would you care to explain the 50 bajillion calls you've sent me?"

I laughed as he quoted me, "Tyler bit Damon, please Klaus could you come back and cure him, please?"

"And why was Tyler biting Damon, please do tell why my failed hybrid did that?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this on the phone, "well, a few weeks ago I went looking for Tyler to check if he was ok, I found him in the Appalachia Mountains trying to break his sire bond, but he was there with another werewolf, Hayley, she's pregnant with his baby. So, I ran back to Mystic Falls, thinking I'd never hear from Tyler again, naturally I told everyone what he did.  
He came back this morning and confronted me at the boarding house, he said I has no right to be mad, it was my fault he had to leave Mystic Falls, the only reason he was with me in the first place was just for sex" I was crying by this point. "Damon grabbed him and stood up for me, he punched Tyler in the face for being a dick to me, but Tyler bit him and I can't let him die for me, please Klaus?!"

I was hysterical.

Klaus's heart melting -_wait? What?!_-voice came through the phone "calm down sweetheart, I was already on my way, couldn't let you graduate without me, I'll be there soon, are you ok?"

Before I could answer I got this agonising pain in my head, I screamed and grabbed my head, dropping my phone in the process, and it broke!  
I slowly turned around and found, great, 12, very angry, very dead, witches.

"Hello, Caroline. Bonnie." said the coven leader.

"Quick, get the witch hazel and the verbena" _oh shit! Vervain! Noooooo!_

Next...everything went black!

Klaus's POV

I heard my sweet Caroline scream then the call disconnected.  
What the bloody hell happened!  
If anyone hurts her, death will be the least of their problems!  
I pick up the pace and turn into a blur as I run to Mystic Falls...to Caroline.

**~ TIME BREAK~**

Caroline's POV

_What the hell? _I woke up in a dingy damp basement, with a really sore neck, tied to a chair with vervain soaked rope, _great! Just another Thursday in Mystic Falls!_ I think sarcastically.

I hear someone groan "were the hell am I?"

"Oh My God, Bonnie? Are you ok?"

"Erm, yeah? I think so?"

"What happened?"

"The witches from the other side came back for revenge, we have to get out of here before the moon reaches its apex or the veil to the other side will disappear and the Other Side will no longer exist!"

"Oh My God, seriously!? Wow! That's a good thing AND a bad thing!"

"Huh? How?"

"well, we get nice Alaric with Vamp powers back, we get Jer back, and we get Jenna back, oooh Stefan can get Lexi back he'd be so happy, Klaus can get Kol and Finn back, and if we ALL work together, we can rid ourselves of all the baddies, like the hunters and all the sacrificed people!"

"Actually, that's not a half bad idea, it also cancels out Jer's ghost whisperer stuff and everyone would be happier!"

"Ok! But how are we going to get out of here, hmm! Ok, so Stefan, Damon, Elena and Klaus know we're missing, so let's hope Klaus has a witch or someone that can locate us!"

-Time skip _3 hours-_-

Someone came down the stairs towards us, it was the witch I actually stabbed, and she looks pissed and smug?

"Well, hello sweet Caroline, how does it feel to be tortured?"

"To be completely honest, it feels like a regular week in Mystic Falls!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie hisses

"Aww, come on Bon, don't tell me this isn't usual for me, I've been kidnapped and tortured ALOT!"

"Still!"

"Anyway, this game shall be fun, we're going to lure your hybrid here and kill him, taking you and all your friends with him, and since the veil will be destroyed after the moon passes its apex, then you can't come back!"

Next thing a red blur flies into the room and decapitates her head.  
I let out a gasp, hoping that someone was here to rescue us, not kill us.

I heard footsteps heading for us, I held my breath, it's..."Klaus? Klaus! You're really here!"

He laughed and untied me, I flung myself into his arms and hugged him like my life depended on it.

I started feeling dizzy.

"Caroline, sweetheart, are you ok?" Klaus asked concerned, while I released Bonnie.

"I'm fine, just feel really dizzy" I started swaying on my feet and I felt the floor rushing towards my face, then 2 strong warm arms, grabbed my waist and sat me down.  
I could hear Bonnie and Klaus speaking.

"Klaus! Can you smell how much Verbena is in Care's system?"

"Hmm" *sniff* *gasp* "oh my god, Bonnie, she's overdosing, hurry grab me a knife!"

"What do you need it for?"

"I need to bleed her out to get the vervain out her system then she can feed on me until I can get blood bags!"

"Oh My Goodness! I never thought I would say this but, hurry and bleed her out before she dies, please!"

_What are those two blabbering on about, I am totally fine_

After about 20 minutes (A/N I don't know how long it takes to drain a body...maybe lol) I felt warm sweet liquid enter my mouth, I started gulping it down.

I felt someone stroke my hair, it felt so calming I didn't want it to stop, but when I regained my strength I stopped feeding and stood up.

Bonnie was standing with tears in her eyes, looking shocked.

Then I saw him. Klaus! He saved my life. Something was wrong, he was lying on the floor looking extremely ill!

"Klaus, what's wrong?" I was starting to panic.

"Nothing, nothing at all sweetheart, I'm fine, are you ok?" he seemed scared for me.

"Bullshit!" Bonnie exclaimed from behind me "Klaus had too drain you because you were overdosing on verbena, but he had to let you feed off him to regain your strength until we could get you some blood bags, but Klaus refused to stop letting you feed until you were 110% better, so now the idiot has barley any blood in his system, his organs are going to start shutting down if he doesn't hurry up and feed! And again, he refuses, to feed off me!"

"What? You'd let him feed off you?" I was shocked

"Care he saved our lives, he saved you on more than one occasion, I'd invite him into my house for that, so..." Bonnie grabbed a dagger randomly lying on the floor and cut her wrist "...feed NOW! Klaus or so help me I'll give you aneurisms!"

"Ok, ok, god woman you are scary!"

After Klaus had drank a little of Bonnie's blood we all sat down so Bonnie could explain about our plan.

"So you want to basically get rid of the other side all together?"

"Yeah, just think of all the people we could get back, you could get your brothers back, Elena could get Alaric, Jenna, and Jer and Stefan could get Lexi.  
I know it's a lot to risk but think of how sad we were when all those people died...we could fix it!"

"Bonnie, why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out sweetheart?" Klaus said quietly.

Bonnie sighed "because I am, I pushed my magic to far, it consumed me..." she whispered almost silently

Klaus gasped then did something that honestly is probably the sweetest thing ever, he picked bonnie up and crushed her to his chest.

"It will be ok Bonnie, I'll help you ok?" he said staring into her eyes.

To my horror, Bonnie started to cry and nodded, she grab Klaus into another hug and thanked him.

"Can someone _pleas_e tell me what's going on?"

"Sit down love"

I sat down and listened in shock as bonnie told me everything, how she's actually dead, a ghost, how she had to do it or Silas would kill everyone we ever knew and loved. It broke my heart that she had to go through that alone.

"Ok!" Klaus explained, standing up "Boarding house now for a meeting!?"

We nodded.

We vamp ran to the boarding house with bonnie on Klaus's back.  
When we arrived, Klaus flashed up the stairs to cure Damon, while Bonnie and I were almost squished to death by the hugs we received.

Klaus came down the stairs followed by Damon, who looked better.

"Thank you Klaus, so much, I don't know what I can do to ever repay you for saving my brother!" Stefan exclaimed jumping up.

"That's quite alright Stefan, maybe just a drink at the pub later will do!"

*cue a room full of glares*

Klaus looked confused and then shouted

"No! I meant like a bourbon, not a bloody one, I've learned my lesson there!"

"Ok, so what's this plan?" Damon asked, sitting cuddling up with Elena, they're quite cute together.

"Well, before we tell you the plan, I have to tell you all something" bonnie said, looking on the verge of tears.

Klaus stood and went to sit next to her, he rubbed her arm and said softly, "its ok love, they'll understand" she nodded gratefully and him.

"ok, when I was doing the spell to drop the veil, erm, the magic was too much, it consumed me..."

everyone gasped.

Jenna was the first to react, she leaped up and grabbed Bonnie into a hug,  
"why, why didn't you tell anyone, silly girl, we could have helped you threw it?"

"I-I didn't want to worry you, I am so sorry!" she burst into tear and ran for Jeremy, clearly needing the comfort of her "epic love".

After everyone discussed the plan, we decided to lay low in the Boarding House for a few day before it went into action.

Kol and Finn came back, Kol kept thanking bonnie every second he could for not putting the veil back up. He got a few aneurisms for annoying her.

Rebekah and Stefan were dating again. As were Jer and Bonnie.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus's voice snapped me out my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Erm" he shuffled nervously "would you mind coming with me so I can speak to you"

"Yeah, of course"

I followed after him as he led me to the very top far corner of the house, and held a door open for me.

"Stefan said this room was soundproof, what I want to discuss, I'd rather do it privately that have almost everyone hear"

he was acting so nervous and quite shy...it was cute, he had me curious.

"Caroline, for 1000 years I have roamed this earth with no purpose, until 2 years ago, I came to Mystic Falls with the intention of getting what I wanted then leaving, until I saw you. You lit up, you're like my sunshine, I started developing feelings for you, but couldn't understand them, and I had never felt anything like it in my life.  
I have had a word with Jenna and Elena and Bonnie about my actions and behaviour in the past, I have apologised and I have been given forgiveness by your family.  
I have always wanted a family like yours, and now I finally do, my brothers and sister will be reunited once Elijah arrives and it's all thanks to you, you changed my perception of this world Caroline. You made me see the good in things and people, you made me see that some people could be forgiven and things could be forgotten.  
If I could travel back in time to when I first arrived here, and not done all those horrid things, I would, just so you didn't see me as a murderer..."

I cut him off "is that what you think? That I see you as a murderer? I don't, at first yes! but as I got to know you, the real you, I realised that every kill, except Jenna and Mrs Lockwood have been to protect your family, and really who am I to judge, I killed 12 witches to save my friend, I understand you Klaus, I really do"  
I stepped forward and put my hand on his chest over his heart and looked in his eyes, I could see how vulnerable he felt.  
"I forgive you Klaus, I did as soon as I realised...when I realised that I love you" I said gently.

He froze, shocked at my admission, then he grabbed me into a sweet and tender kiss

"You have no idea how much I love you Caroline!"

"I think I do Nik! I think I do!"

After talking for another few hours, we headed downstairs hand in hand to be greeted by our family and friends smiling, and Jenna well...squealing and jumping up and down. Poor Ric, he was trying his hardest to hold her still.

Elena stepped forward and hugged me "you know, I always knew you 2 would get together!"

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

I turned and hugged Klaus.

We just stood there in each other's embrace.

I can't believe how much I love this man.

He leaned down and whispered playfully in my ear  
"so now do I get hot hybrid vampire sex?" I started giggling, but it turned into full blown laughter after seeing how serious his face looked.

Oh lord. Life will never get boring.

**Much love**

**Shannon**  
**OAO**


End file.
